1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve, particularly a multiway valve.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,725 discloses a flap or leaf valve, whose symmetrical flap passes through the valve passage or port in transverse manner. The outer circumference of the flap cooperates with a seal surrounding the valve channel. These valves are particularly advantageous for the food industry, because they can easily be cleaned e.g. by washing. However, they can only be used as stop or throttle valves.
DE-A-3 612 672 discloses a multiway operating fitting, which has a pivotable flap in a cylindrical casing into which issue four connecting passages. The symmetrical flap can, as desired, connect each connecting passage to the passages adjacent thereto. However, this operating fitting is not usable in a general manner, because it does not have a clearly defined closed position.